narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Overture to the Sun
Echoes in the Daylight Four figures stood atop the great bone wall surrounding the borders of the Land of Whispering Bone. Behind them lay their home country full of forests, hills, and valleys and various settlements, villages, and even a mountain range. Several kilometers ahead lay the borders of the Land of Sunshine. Kinkazu's gaze swept across the blank face plate of Gokuraku to his left. Despite his eternally masked face, the tilt of his head in a certain direction told Kinkazu that his friend was indeed meeting his stare. In some strange way, the naked eye staring into the obfuscating mask, glinting in the sunlight, signified their sojourn to the nation on their western border. To either side of them stood the current Senior Envoy, Sogen Sutäsha, and the leader of the Seven, Uragiku Jūroku. Jūroku surveyed the lands beyond the wall with his Rengetsugan. The presence of his unease registered with the others as a palpable force. Mere miles separated the borders of their country and those of the Land of Sunshine. They could cross that distance in minutes at cruise speed. However, at the envoy's direction, they waited instead, much to Juroku's chagrin. Since they had no prior contact with this nation, Sutäsha had sent her summons ahead to the capitol. They had no idea whether this country was a warlike nation. She had hoped the sky beast would fare better than a ninja crossing unknown territory on the ground. No need to start conflict unnecessarily. It would probably be detected even at 10,000 meters altitude. However, if the creature were attacked, it would simply desummon and return to its home, sending word to her from there of the circumstances. In any case, it would drop its cargo suspended from tethers tied to a hemispherical canopy. The cargo would float down and land outside the gates of Hakkingakure. She had prepared the cargo as an olive branch to the leaders of this land. A parchment containing a message was sealed within. Nothing to do now but wait for a response. Reflections of Serenity "So they wish to from an alliance with us" said Bashi as he looked at Sen Uchiha."Yes my lord, apparently, the Land of Whispering Bone's leader has given us instructions on how to meet him." said Sen as Daiki Kaito and Jettoenjin came into the room."My lord, let us escort you to the country." said Daiki."Ok lets go." said Bashi as they were summoned to the country. The Chief Envoy turned her head towards the sudden puff of dust. When it cleared she was staring at the four members of the delegation from the Land of Sunshine: Bashi, the Sunshine Daimyō, the Uchiha renowned as the Hakkin's Red Flash, the former ANBU from Kirigakure, and a fourth ninja who hailed from Takigakure. Sogen Sutäsha bowed to the Sunshine Daimyō. "Welcome, Feudal Lord. Apologies for the poor surroundings, but protocols dictate any foreign summoning must be conducted at the Great Wall. As we have but a few hours until the summing wears off and returns you, if you'll follow me..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Jūroku. His doryoku swept across the newcomers, examining them in detail. He nodded his consent and she continued. " We can proceed to more comfortable accommodations." As she spoke, she ran her fingers through her hair, revealing what appeared to be eyes looking out from between strands of hair. They were also running down her neck to her back and shoulders. With one smooth motion she removed one of the eyes and let it go. In a puff of smoke it transformed into a gigantic version of itself. In the iris the ceremonial chambers of Himeji Honjin, the stronghold for receiving foreign dignitaries, became visible. Sutäsha turned on her heels and walked through the iris into the conference chambers. The ronin followed behind her, disappearing through the iris and motioning for their guests to follow suit. "What strange abilities." taught Sen as him and the other three walked through the iris into the conference chambers. "As you know the Sixth Shinobi World War has started and we have already been attacked" said Bashi as he took as seat. The envoy nodded, also taking her seat, "Yes. Though the distance was too great for details, some of us could detect the violent release of chakras in the Land of Sunshine. We are still in the dark as to the circumstances." She paused, pondering her next words. " We are interested on any intel you may have on the assailants. In the interests of collaboration, in the future we'll also share any intel we encounter. These are interesting times we live in. It behooves neighbors to work together." "So far all we know is that the attacking forces are Yamagakure." said Sen. "we have also gotten reports saying that the Land of Chasms." said Daiki. Sutäsha nodded. "I see. Well... if you receive any more intel on the attackers please share it with us and we will return the favor. In any case, I've been empowered by my Oyabun propose terms for nonaggression, trade, and military aid." For the next hour, Sutäsha laid out the treaty terms which all boiled down to several things: The two nations would not attack each other without provocation. They would allow no transport across their territory towards the shared border to any hostile nations. They would leave the door open to possible trade between the two countries, as they had clans within their nations with similar abilities. And they would send military aid to the other should Yamagakure or other hostiles attack one of them again. Sutäsha laid the treaty on the table. Once again she removed an eye; this time from her shoulder. The eyelid closed over the empty socket. She dipping a quill in a trickle of blood that leaked out from under the lid. The quill turned red as it absorbed the fluid. She signed the treaty with the Oyabun's seal in her own blood. She sat the eye down on the parchment and wrote a sealing formula over the eye and the paper. She performed three seals: ox, boar, ram. The sigils from the sealing formula danced across the page all gathering on the eye and sealing it within the parchment. The envoy bowed her head to Bashi, as she spoke, while handing him the parchment and an unused quill. "If you agree to the terms of the treaty, sign your mark in your own blood. Once done, you and you alone will be able to activate my eye sealed in the treaty. It will stay with the parchment. As long as you have it, you will be able to contact me instantly. We can then arrange instantaneous transport to this chamber through the kōsai (虹彩, iris)." She indicated a sealed metal door in the wall. The seal activated and the metallic door shimmered and vanished, leaving an open chamber with a single giant eye sequestered inside. It looked very similar to the eye they used to transport from the wall to the ceremonial chamber. Sutäsha waved her hand and the sealed door instantly reappeared. "Keep the parchment with you. The eye will store itself therein when not in use. We can contact you through the parchment as well and arrange transport from our end should the need arise. Both parties must agree and activate their respective eyes for transport to occur either way." Sutäsha stood as she spoke and waited for the Daimyō's response. "We accept" said Bashi as he signed his mark from some blood from his finger."I hope that we can be very useful to you."